


Trick or... Date?

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “Seriously, dude. You better go now before I snatch him from you,” Lance purred.“Or are you scared, Kogane?”Keith felt his temper rise at Lance’s words, determination taking over. He lifted his glass, downed the remaining whiskey in one go, and pushed the glass into Lance’s chest before he growled.“‘m not scared. Watch me win,Loverboy.”Keith peeled himself out of Lance’s embrace and, with brisk steps, walked across the room, not slowing down until he came to a halt right beside Shiro.*****Keith and Lance being pining messes since Highschool, dancing around each other, being oblivious as hell, and this for years and years until they're adults?!More likely than you think!Throw a new neighbor called Shiro into the mix, who is also the new personal trainer at their gym, and the mess gets even worse... *rolls eyes*Have an awkward, fluffy, overly chaotic get-together modern AU with my favorite boys and OT3!! <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Trick or... Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweethearts!!
> 
> I come here with a sweet and fluffy piece of my OT3!! <3  
> This piece was originally written for the Seasons of Shklance Zine in which I participated last year and now I'm allowed to post my piece publicly, so ... have at it!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chaotic, awkward cute story about Keith and Lance being wonderfully oblivious pining messes and Shiro who swoops in and saves the day. <3

Being Lance’s best friend since primary school hadn’t been easy for Keith.

It all started in their first year of high school when Lance flirting with other girls started to bother him. As soon as Lance came out to him as bi, Keith realized what the problem was.

He always thought that a crush on his best friend was wrong, and that Lance would never return his feelings anyway. Lance was always a flirty guy, so Keith never took it seriously when the brunet did the same with him. Keith tried to cope with it, to be the best friend Lance deserved, and closed the door to his feelings with the intention of never opening it again.

But it got worse when they both decided to move in together in college to save money. And after college, due to them both getting jobs in the same city, they got a shared apartment, too.

That’s how Keith ended up in his current situation — in said apartment, a glass of whiskey in his hands, as he watched everyone around him enjoy themselves. 

Keith and Lance had decided to host a Halloween party for their friends and their new neighbor Shiro, who was also the new personal trainer at the gym they both went to. Therefore, Shiro had the body of a beefy adonis, but the eyes and smile of a lost puppy.

His buff chest was currently squeezed into a tight white jacket with golden applications and buttons. Keith let his eyes roam over Shiro’s pants, tight in all the right places but leaving just enough room for his imagination to go wild. Keith had to admit that Shiro  _ really  _ couldn’t have made a better choice on his outfit. 

Keith’s gaze then wandered up to the cute cap Shiro was wearing to top the outfit off. Just at that moment, the big guy turned around and a soft smile appeared on his lips as their gazes locked. He winked playfully, which caused Keith’s blood to rush to his cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes and took a sip of his drink. The burn of it was a nice distraction.

A soft chuckle from the side and a firm squeeze of his shoulder almost startled him as Lance suddenly appeared beside him. His hand felt hot through the thin fabric of the cape and button-down shirt he wore, all part of the ridiculous vampire costume Lance had chosen for him. Keith’s eyes snapped to his face, an amused grin on his lips. Keith felt his cheeks flush anew at the sight of Lance’s costume.

He was wearing a tight black bodysuit that left exactly  _ nothing  _ to Keith’s imagination. The tight collar around his neck with a short leash hanging from it, a pair of fake ears, and a tail simply perfected his look. Lance in a kitty costume was— _ God, _ it was almost too much for Keith’s poor heart.

“Hey, Mullet! You gonna continue pining from afar, or are you going to start your move already?” Lance chuckled, and Keith tried not to blush too hard as he took another sip of his whiskey. The liquid burned, left a trail of heat on its way down his throat, and settled low in his stomach as he mumbled. “Nah, gotta finish my drink first.”

Lance’s laugh was bright and loud as he snickered. “Ha, you need a drink for encouragement? I mean, I get you. He looks  _ so hot _ in that Admiral outfit.” Lance leaned in closer, put his arm around Keith’s shoulders, and marveled. “He could step on me  _ anytime  _ with these boots.”

Keith remembered how it had all started, and how he’d ended up in this challenge. The challenge to get a date with their breathtakingly handsome neighbor aka personal trainer. 

Since that summer day, when Shiro moved into the house next to them and had come over to introduce himself, they both had immediately fallen for him. And so, their game of challenges had started. 

They made challenges out of who could make Shiro smile more often, or who could make Shiro lose his cool by wearing tight yoga pants, tank tops with wide cutouts, and even a crop top. Yes, Lance once wore a crop top just for this purpose and he looked gorgeous in it, but Keith would never admit that.

As the seasons changed and Fall took over with days getting chillier, they invited Shiro to several dinner nights. And each time, Keith got more and more confused about his feelings.

He couldn’t possibly have a crush on both of them, but he often caught himself daydreaming about Lance  _ and  _ Shiro. He even dreamed one night of all three of them sharing kisses and cuddles just as couples did in a relationship.

But this couldn’t be right, Keith thought, although it  _ felt  _ so right. He thought that this was all too far-fetched, and so, he’d agreed to the challenge Lance had suggested for the night of asking Shiro out on a date. The winner would, obviously, get a date with Shiro. The loser had to retreat and stop the flirting.

“Seriously, dude. You better go now before _ I _ snatch him from you,” Lance purred.

_ “Or are you scared, Kogane?” _

Keith felt his temper rise at Lance’s words, determination taking over. He lifted his glass, downed the remaining whiskey in one go, and pushed the glass into Lance’s chest before he growled.

“‘m not scared. Watch me win,  _ Loverboy. _ ”

Keith peeled himself out of Lance’s embrace and, with brisk steps, walked across the room, not slowing down until he came to a halt right beside Shiro.

Shiro was in the middle of a conversation with Hunk, who was currently listing the ingredients of his delicious apple pie recipe. Hunk noticed Keith and stopped briefly to wave at him with a beaming smile before he continued. Shiro shot him a quick grin and focused again on Hunk. 

Keith’s determination crumbled as doubts fogged his mind. He was almost convinced that this was a stupid idea, taking a step back as he heard Hunk announce: “...and that’s it! I bet you can easily do it yourself.”

“Wow, you make it sound so easy! I’ll definitely try that the next time I’m invited to a dinner by my favorite neighbors,” Shiro chuckled, and the sound of it went through Keith like molten lava. He felt Shiro’s right hand stroke over his back, big and warm, and he shivered. As Keith glanced up at Shiro, he got blinded by his bright smile, and _gosh_ —Keith was once again reminded of how handsome he was.

“Uh, Keith? You okay, buddy?” Hunk chuckled. Keith’s head snapped toward his friend and all he could do was nod eagerly, not trusting his voice at the moment. He felt his cheeks flush and prayed that Hunk wouldn’t notice, but as he watched Hunk’s eyes snap to Shiro and back to him, a knowing smile appeared on his lips.

“Well… guess I already tortured you enough for now. I’ll leave you two then,” Hunk said and turned around, making his way to where Pidge, Matt, and Allura were playing beer pong.

Now, it was only the two of them. And Keith was absolutely  _ not  _ ready.

Shiro sighed contently and turned around, leaning against the wall behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Keith watched the material of his jacket stretch around Shiro’s arms. Keith tore his gaze away, not wanting to be caught staring. Absently, he wondered how much longer the material could withstand the strain of Shiro’s flexing muscles.

“So, what’s up? You looked like there was something on your mind,” Shiro asked suddenly. Keith looked up and, as their gazes locked, he got lost in the depths of Shiro’s dark gray eyes.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat before it kicked into overdrive. He felt the last embers of his determination, of his euphoria from before, die down the longer he stared into Shiro’s eyes. The longer he admired the beauty of this man’s face, even with the pink scar across the bridge of his nose. It only made him look prettier, told a story on its own, made him more real. Keith tried to swallow around the lump in his throat as he opened his mouth several times, trying to spill the words that were on his mind. But it felt like he’d lost the ability to speak.

Keith inhaled deeply, trying to steady his nerves, but the second Keith finally opened his mouth to talk, he noticed Shiro lift a hand to wave at someone behind his back.

Keith turned around and his gaze fell on Lance standing across the room. He was mirroring Shiro’s stance, arms crossed over his chest, back leaned against the wall, with a smug smirk on his lips.

Keith felt his lost determination flare up again, like a flame doused in fuel. He narrowed his eyes and a scowl spread on his lips before he turned back around.

Shiro was already looking at him, gaze curious with one eyebrow cocked as if he was waiting for Keith to finally speak up. Keith swallowed once, clenched his hands tightly, and just went for it.

“Shiro, I w-wanted—I wanted to ask you out on a date. Would you go on a date with me because… b-because I kinda like you,” Keith stammered, head hung low, not daring to look at Shiro. He feared that if he looked, he would find the answer on Shiro’s face before he could say it.

Keith inhaled a shaky breath and, from under his bangs, he noticed Shiro shift his weight from one foot to the other.

“Keith…” his voice was low, smooth as honey, but Keith knew that undertone. He wished he could turn back time. Back to the moment he’d accepted the challenge and risked accepting another unrequited crush that would haunt him.

Because Keith _ knew _ that he’d fucked up.

Shiro gently placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and he felt the light squeeze of them as Shiro repeated.

_ “Keith.” _

Keith sighed defeatedly and decided that it would only make things more difficult if he tried to ignore them. So he braced himself for the inevitable as he lifted his head and locked gazes with Shiro’s.

And there it was.

The smile on Shiro’s lips was—it was barely there, more like an attempt at a smile that didn’t even reach his eyes. His gaze was pitiful and it shot right through Keith’s chest, deep into his heart. The pang of disappointment hit him harder than he thought and, before Shiro could say anything, he turned around and stormed out. The cape of his stupid costume fluttered behind him as if to undermine his leave. 

Keith didn’t realize where he was going until he came to a halt outside, on the last step of their front porch. He sighed as he tipped his head back and stared at the dark night sky. The stars were covered by fluffy clouds, only a few peeking out in between. Keith shivered as a swift breeze rushed past him and reminded him that he was only wearing a thin button-down and the  _ stupid _ cape of his vampire outfit.

His mind was reeling, Shiro’s pitying gaze and the meaningless smile on his lips revolving around in his head. He let himself plop down on the cold ground and groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands.

Why did he think that this would be a good idea? And what made him think he could stand a chance against Lance, of all people?

_ Lance. _

His childhood best friend and flatmate. His long-time crush. The handsome guy, with eyes so blue he got lost in the depths of them every time their gazes locked. The one that had his heart since the beginning.

And now there was also Shiro. Their neighbor and personal trainer at the gym. The beefy guy with a puppy smile who had also crept his way into Keith’s heart, without him even noticing.

Another low groan escaped him as he heard the door open and close again. Keith wasn’t in the mood to talk as he heard careful steps approach. And suddenly, he felt the warm embrace of a coat.

“Keith?” Lance tried, voice low and cautious. “You okay, buddy? What happened?”

Keith sighed heavily. Suddenly, he felt miserable for running away from Shiro. Lance took a seat beside him, wearing his bright blue jacket. Keith loved that one, it always highlighted the bronze color of his skin, still sunkissed from the warm months before Fall.

“Hm,  _ I  _ happened. Nothing more,” Keith muttered into his hands as Lance nudged him gently with his shoulder. 

“Hey, stop moping. Why’d you run away, did he reject you?”

Keith heaved another sigh before he finally lifted his head. He was still unable to look at his best friend, afraid to see the same pitiful expression, the same barely-there smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well, seems like you won the challenge, McClain,” Keith sneered and regretted his words immediately as he felt Lance distance himself.

“What do you mean, I won? Keith… what did Shiro say?” Lance asked, and the soft brush of his shoulder returned, together with one of his hands squeezing Keith’s forearm gently. Lance’s voice was soft as he tried again. “Hey, talk to me! We’re best friends after all.”

And  _ that  _ was exactly the problem. 

Keith scoffed and buried his face again in his hands as he mumbled. “Shiro didn’t say a word... but his eyes—  _ they  _ said it all.”

Keith was sure that Lance’s gaze must’ve been the same at that moment. The same relenting smile, the same look Shiro had given him just mere minutes ago. What both friends hadn’t noticed was that Shiro had followed them outside and was standing right behind them on the front porch. 

Before Lance could say a thing, Keith felt a cold wave of dread wash over him as Shiro quietly asked.

“What did my eyes say, Keith?”

Keith’s head snapped up and he almost got whiplash from turning around, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at Shiro standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

His face was indifferent, unreadable, and Keith thought that this time, he’d definitely made everything worse. That he’d even ruined the chance of a friendship with Shiro.

But wasn’t that exactly what he wanted? Wasn’t it Keith’s idea to get rid of his feelings for them both? 

Shiro took a few steps towards them, his gaze expectant as he asked. “Mind some company, you two?”

Keith turned forward and shook his head before he let it hang low again. The heat radiating off of Shiro’s body felt pleasant, sending electrifying shivers down Keith’s spine as the big guy finally sat down beside Keith. He felt himself stiffen as Shiro leaned in closer.

“I wasn’t able to give you my answer, you know,” he said quietly.

Keith didn’t dare say a word, didn’t trust his voice at the moment, but nodded nonetheless. He already knew the answer anyway, so why put it off?

“I don’t want to go on a date with you,” Shiro said bluntly. Keith felt a heavy, cold ball coil inside his stomach, making him feel nauseous. He’d expected this, so why,  _ why  _ did it feel like someone had slapped him straight across his face?

He swallowed hard around the heavy lump in his throat as he nodded once again and accepted his cruel fate. Keith felt Lance shift beside him, eager to say something, but instead, he felt him squeeze his forearm a little tighter as Shiro leaned in even closer. This time, Keith couldn’t suppress the shiver.

He felt Shiro’s hot breath on his cheek as he whispered.

“Let me rephrase my answer.” 

Keith wasn’t ready for what was about to come, he couldn’t have been, even if he tried. Because Shiro’s next words were more than he’d ever hoped for, more than everything he’d dreamed of.

“I don’t wanna go on a date with _ you, _ Keith, because I wanna take you  _ both  _ on a date.”

Keith tensed even more and, despite Shiro whispering, Lance must’ve overheard him because his grip on Keith’s forearm got tighter, almost painful.

Keith slowly lifted his head and turned to look at Shiro, becoming painfully aware of how close he was, his beautiful face mere inches away from his own.

“Y-you  _ what? _ ”

Keith suddenly felt warm sitting between both men he’d been crushing on. Lance for so long already and Shiro, who he only got to know a short time ago, but still felt so real and genuine. Heart beating fast and heavy, warmth surging through his veins, Keith wanted to pinch himself, wanted to wake up from this dream he was having.

Because  _ this _ couldn’t be real.

It just couldn’t be as Shiro repeated his words, louder this time, with a reassuring smile on his lips.

“I wanna date you both.”

Lance shifted once again, his hand never leaving Keith’s arm. The warm grip of it grounded him, made him feel safe.

“Why both of us?” Lance croaked. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. You must’ve noticed that we both like you. A lot. But… you can’t possibly like us both, too.”

Keith felt Shiro reach out with his hand, arm gently brushing over his back. He turned around to face Lance and watched as Shiro hesitantly caressed his cheek. A pang of jealousy shot through Keith’s heart at the fond gesture, wishing he himself was the one to caress Lance’s cheek. But at the same time, he wished to be the one to receive it.

Keith’s mind once again went reeling, thoughts revolving and confusion taking over, making it hard for him to think of one thing at a time. 

Fortunately, as he thought he’d be lost forever in the chaos of his mind, Shiro’s soft voice lured him back out.

“I’ve seen the way you both look at each other,” he stated. “I’m not sure if you’re even aware of it, but you don’t just like me. Lance, you’ve liked Keith for far longer already.”

Keith’s heart throbbed painfully hard against his ribcage as Lance’s face flushed a bright red. His eyes grew wide with surprise as his gaze snapped to Keith. Lance almost looked ethereal, the glitter of his makeup sparkling in the soft glow of the moon. Keith felt the sudden urge to place soft kisses there.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s chin with his other hand, forcing him gently to look at him until Keith was staring right into Shiro’s captivating dark gray eyes.

“And you’ve liked Lance for a long time, too. Your eyes give it away,” Shiro chuckled. The soft smile on his lips was almost too much for Keith’s heart. He felt himself blush, felt the heat spread through his whole body. He feared that he would combust if Shiro continued to stare at him with this fond gaze.

“That’s why for me, it’s you both or  _ none at all,” _ he stated and leaned in closer, his warm breath fanning gently over Keith’s lips.

Lance sighed heavily before he suddenly leaned his forehead on Keith’s shoulder and breathed. “Shiro’s right. I’ve been crushing on you since high school, Keith.”

It felt like the world had stopped. Lance’s words, the words Keith has been dreaming of hearing for so long, finally settled in his head.

“I tried to flirt with you… I-I tried to test the waters but you were so distant. We always ended up in a fight after it, so I thought you didn’t feel the same,” Lance explained. “I accepted it, tried to forget about it. But I couldn’t. Then… then Shiro came around and I truly believed I could get over you this time.”

Lance shifted slightly, pressed himself closer into Keith’s side. But Keith wasn’t sure how to act, didn’t know if it would be okay to just put an arm around Lance. But as Lance buried his face further into Keith’s shoulder, as if he was trying to hide, for the second time that night, Keith just went for it.

He pulled back a little, reached out slowly, hesitantly, to give Lance enough time to escape. But he didn’t. Instead, Lance nearly melted into his side while Keith closed his arm around his shaking shoulders.

For once, Keith felt like he’d done the right thing.

Lance still didn’t look at him as he continued. “But then I was suddenly so confused—  _ no, _ not confused. I knew exactly what I was feeling, but… it felt  _ wrong _ . Like, I couldn’t possibly like you both so much.”

Keith’s heart soared. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders as Lance’s words echoed through his head and he felt the warmth of both men surround him.

For the past few weeks,  _ all this time _ — Keith’s been feeling the same. He thought it was wrong, that he couldn’t like them both the way he did. But now that he knew he wasn’t the only one, it suddenly didn’t feel wrong anymore. It felt good.

It felt  _ right _ .

“I’ve been feeling the same. I’ve had a crush on you, Lance, for a long time now. And your flirting… you were like that with everyone, you know. I didn’t think you meant it,” Keith whispered.

“But I did,” Lance answered, his voice low and hurt. And Keith couldn’t handle it, he didn’t want Lance to be sad because of him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it. But I also feel the same about Shiro. I thought I was going crazy. I thought I was being bad,  _ greedy  _ for liking you both.”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with being in love with more than one person. It’s called polyamory,” Shiro said in a gentle voice as he put an arm around them both and pulled them closer. Keith melted into his side while Lance shifted, his arms closing around Keith’s middle.

“So, how about we go on a date together and see how this works?”

Lance lifted his head. His eyes were sparkling, so beautifully bright, and his gaze was full of hope as he nodded softly. Keith turned around to Shiro, his dark gray eyes filled with the same hope he’d seen in Lance’s as Keith breathed.

“Yeah. I’d love to try it with you both.”

Shiro’s gaze was soft and fond as he leaned in closer and pressed his full lips to Keith’s in a gentle kiss.

Keith felt lightheaded as they parted and Shiro leaned over, capturing Lance’s lips the same way he did with Keith’s.

As Shiro retreated and Lance’s eyes focused on Keith, he didn’t even hesitate.

With the feeling of Lance’s soft lips on his own, something inside Keith’s chest finally clicked into place. Nothing in this world had ever felt so right.

They stayed outside for a little while, watching the leaves from the nearby trees gently sway in the soft breeze. The moon shined bright, accentuating their vivid colors— sunny yellow, fruity orange, and fiery red.

They reveled in the warmth of each other, simply enjoying their peace together in their own personal bubble, like nothing in this world could possibly disturb it.

That was until Matt came barging out, yelling for them to come in and join them for some rounds of beer pong already.

Keith decided that it all had been worth it as Shiro and Lance paused, both reaching out a hand for him before they went back inside.

_ Together. _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story! Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! I'd love to hear what you thought about it!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> If you wanna see more of me and my works or wanna have a chat with me, you can find my [social media links here!!](https://steflionheart.carrd.co/)


End file.
